Sick Day
by Bittersweet x
Summary: Fred is sick in the hospital wing. George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina take it upon themselves to make him feel better. Oneshot.


__**Hi, faithful readers. So this story is really, really dumb because I wrote it while I was sick. Bear with me, my inspiration is shot along with my wellbeing. **

**Nonetheless, this is dedicated to potterride and quick4eva and a bunch of other people who don't have fanfiction . nets for being amazing people and making me laugh when I was sick :) Thanks guys!  
><strong>

_Sick Days_

Fred Weasley was not impressed with the current state of the world.

He was sick.

Fred Weasley rarely ever got sick; in fact, this was the first time he had been sent to the Hospital Wing for anything unrelated to prank related injuries in his entire Hogwarts career, and he was a third year. But there he was, on a bed in the Hospital Wing, sick as they come with a bout of flu.

He was not impressed _at all._

The only good part of this general terribleness was that he was missing lessons, but with missing lessons came missing bugging McGonagall, teasing Angelina, and in general just being with George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. And being awesome.

It was very sad.

He sighed and drummed his fingers against the bed. He really felt kinda terrible. He had been laid up for three days now, and although he was feeling better, he still wasn't feeling _fine _and thus Madame Pomfrey wasn't letting him leave. She said he probably could on Monday, but that was a whole weekend away.

He was_ really _not impressed with _anything._

Suddenly an owl flew in the window, deposited a letter in his lap, and took off before anyone noticed.

"All right then," he said to himself, kinda weirded out. Who would send him a letter? His mum? Why would she do that? Sure, he was sick, but she didn't know that, probably..

George and Lee and the lot of them had been banned from visiting him because apparently they got him 'overexcited.' Maybe it was them?

He slit the envelope and pulled out the letter. He grinned.

It was in five different handwritings. In the messy scrawl so like his that he recognized to be his brother's, it read –

_**Hey Gred!**_

_** How are ya doin' up there in the Hospital Wing? Haven't died yet, have you? If you have, please know that I will inherit all of your things and allocate them out to Lee, Licia, Katie, and Lina. But I'll keep most of it myself. Don't worry about it. Your things will be well taken care of.**_

_** In case you're not dead, I hope you're doing well and that Pomfrey doesn't intercept this letter. In case she has and is reading it – hi there Nursey! Please let me and my mates back in the Wing to visit my brother or else we will just have to send him even more letters and then your whole Wing will be covered in wings. Ha, ha, see what I did there?**_

_** But in the rare case that you, my brother, is alive and reading this, I just wanna say HEY! And get well soon, mate! I miss you! Bothering McGonagall just isn't the same without you!**_

_** Lee is trying to steal the quill from me to write his own note, so I'll just pass it to him now. Get well!**_

Weasley Twin #2:

Hey mate! It's me Lee (who else would it be?) -is genius rhymer- I think George covered the basics: teasing McGonagall isn't the same, if you're dead I'm going to 'inherit' the Map, hello Madam Pomfrey! Otherwise, there isn't much, get well, you idiot, Angelina misses you more than she's letting on–

** I do not! Shut up!**

Yes she does. She's just in denial that's all. In any case, hurry up and get well or else I'll have to prank you into it. Oh, and McGonagall wanted us to let you know that you're serving that detention the second you get well, no matter what. She's very grumpy these days. I think she misses you just as much as Lina does.

** SHUT UP LEE JORDAN! Hey Fred, it's Angelina! How are ya doin up there? Are you lonely?**

Yeah, Angelina would love to –

** For the last time, Lee Jordan, STOP STEALING MY QUIL AND SHUT THE HECK UP. I'm just gonna end this note now, Fred, Katie and Alicia want to say something to you as well. Bye!**

Hey Fred! It's me, Alicia!

_And me, Katie!_

How are you doing?

_We hope you're not too lonely!_

At least you have lots of time to plan pranks, huh?

_Hopefully none of them involve Quidditch..Wood's going utterly berserk without you, Fred._

Yeah. He's always ranting about HOW AM I GOING TO GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE WITHOUT TWO BEATERS, NO OTHER CAPTAIN HAS EVER HAD TO FACE SUCH TRIALS, et cetera, et cetera.

_Anyhow. Fred, we have to go. We're gonna send this note now! Get well soon!_

_**Bye!**_ Bye! Bye! _Bye! _**Bye!**

** -**_**George, **_Lee, Alicia,**Angelina, **_and Katie_

Fred smiled as he folded the note and put it on his bedside table. He had the best friends.


End file.
